Legion Square
Legion Square is a public park and a block district in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online located in Downtown Los Santos, San Andreas. It is one of the few public parks in the city. Description Legion Square is located in a commercial district, bordering Pillbox Hill to the west and Mission Row to the east. The Square itself is composed primarily of sculptures. Large red cubes are a prominent feature, along with other instances of public art. There are numerous banners around the park advertising exhibits sponsored by the Fleeca art fund. Beyond the art, there is a shallow pool on the square's southern end, and in the center is a tall structure which could be a building, though there are no clearly marked entrances. On the west side of the square is a ramp which leads to an underground garage; however, the garage itself is not accessible. The square is crowded during daytime. Legion Square serves as the location of a large Christmas tree (in the north east corner of the park) in Grand Theft Auto Online for the duration of the Festive Surprise annual events. Influence Legion Square is an almost identical replica of the real life in . Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto V'' ;Strangers an Freaks *Grass Roots (Michael and Trevor) ;Lester's Assassinations *The Vice Assassination ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ;Survivals *Legion Square Survival ;Organization Work *Executive Search - Possible hideout area where a VIP or CEO must survive in for 10 minutes. People of Interest *Barry Places of Interest *The Vault Businesses *The Bean Machine *Cool Beans *The Emissary *Escapism Travel *Fleeca Bank (un-enterable) *Frenchie's Restaurant *Kronos *Limey's *Maison Ricard *Noodle Exchange *Robert Dazzler International Jewelry Exchange *Shenanigan's Bar *Spines Bookshop *Vankhov Jewelry *Zorse Roads and Streets *Elgin Avenue *San Andreas Avenue *Strawberry Ave *Vespucci Boulevard Gallery LegionSquare-GTAO-Snow.jpg|Legion Square during snowfall as part of the Festive Surprise and Festive Surprise 2015 Updates. LegionSquare-GTAO-Snow2.jpg|Another view of Legion Square during snowfall. Trivia *Legion Square serves as a location where many interiors are found, underground. The interior for Apartments and Garages are all found underneath Legion Square. This can be noticed when quickly switching between maps while inside these interiors, or spawning them in single player with the use of a trainer. **While sound from the area surrounding the actual property location is streamed, it is much quieter than noises heard around Legion Square - for example, an explosion in Legion Square can be heard clearly while inside any of these properties. **Map icons which display on the Radar while inside the interior will also be positioned around the border relative to the position of Legion Square, such as Personal and Pegasus Vehicles. **This is one of four notable locations where interiors are located underneath, the others being Terminal, where warehouses are located, Los Santos International Airport, where hangars are located underneath, and the underground facility during The Doomsday Heist, which is located underneath Mount Chiliad. See Also *Pershing Square - GTA San Andreas equivalent of Legion Square. Navigation }}ru:Легион-Сквер de:Legion Square Category:Parks Category:Parks in GTA V Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA V Category:Locations in GTA V in Los Santos Category:Neighborhoods Category:Neighborhoods in GTA V